Für Immer
by KyuubinUzumaki
Summary: A story about a protective older brother and his innocent brother who does not know what will happen to him but will gladly embrace it. Currently a one-shot which I may continue, though I have a horrible record of disappearing for years. Please do not hold your breath. If not a fan of Germancest / fictional incest do not open.


**Warning**: This story contains taboo topics including incest, pedophilia, and homosexuality (for those that consider it taboo). I hold the rights to add more warnings in future if needed. If these topics cause you grief this is not a story for you. Compared to the original this story is fairly benign but may creep into deeper waters. I have hinted to enough for me to rate this as mature - if you don't belong here (you know who you are) press ALT + F4.

I do not own any rights to Hetalia or anything related other than the words I typed - and even those could be possibly not my own as my ideas do not live in isolation from other works. I will not delude myself into thinking another has not written something similar but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I did post this elsewhere under the name Kryuuzik so don't get on my case about that as I am the same person.

* * *

Gilbert lay on his back, trying desperately to find sleep in the ceiling above him. He listened to his younger brother's soft breaths as he counted them.

_Four thousand, four hundred and thirty-two..._

_Four thousand, four hundred and thirty-three..._

For as long as he can remember, Gilbert and his brother Ludwig had shared a room as well as a bed. Gilbert was always protective of Ludwig from the moment he set his eyes on that little bundle with his tufts of downy blonde hair. His heart was stolen the first time those sky blue eyes blinked at him. Growing up was never easy and Gilbert wanted to always protect Ludwig from the world. They always went everywhere together, Gilbert taught Ludwig his first words (Gwilly), read, play, and ride a bike. Their parents were glad to have such a helping hand to soothe their worries while they were busy working to provide a home and food for their family.

_Four thousand, four hundred and forty..._

_Four thousand, four hundred and forty-one..._

Gilbert continued to count Ludwig's breaths, taking comfort in the proof of his continued existence. Other children couldn't understand why the two brothers were so close, laughing at Gilbert and calling him a baby for playing with his younger brother. The jeering and taunts weren't enough for them. No. They had to escalate as children are known to do, gaining confidence the more Gilbert tried to ignore them, turning his back in favor to distract Ludwig and protect him from their jeers.

_Four thousand, four hundred and forty-nine…_

_Four thousand, four hundred and…_

_And…_

After a while it became harder to keep track of his brother as he grew and became more curious about the world outside his brother's embrace. Ludwig turned his eyes shining with curiosity away from the trinkets his brother brought him and looked outwards, over Gilbert's shoulder. If Gilbert looked away for half a minute more often than not he will find Ludwig making his way into some precarious situation or another - almost running into traffic following a butterfly, another time attempting to climb over a fence to greet the nice doggy which all the mailmen (and women) were afraid of. Gilbert was afraid of losing his brother for the first time, afraid Ludwig will choose to leave him behind, afraid that he will get stolen by someone else who could never love Ludwig as much as Gilbert does.

The more he dwelled on these thoughts the closer he shifted to Ludwig, gently draping his arm over the sleeping form. Ludwig immediately burrowed himself into Gilbert's chest as if he instinctively knew the person that was meant to be with him forever was keeping him safe even during the darkest hours. There is nothing Gilbert wouldn't do for his brother, to keep his brother as his own no matter what the world thinks about them. No matter what others may say about things they don't know about and call taboo. They'll never understand the bond they share formed not only through blood but soul as well which is strengthened with their proximity.

It started innocently enough, just an older brother holding his younger sibling tight, protecting him from the thunderstorms and scary monsters in the closet. They were inseparable and no one questioned why they never saw Gilbert without his little golden shadow or why Ludwig was always within sight of Gilbert. Since Ludwig was able to toddle around he has slept with Gilbert and nothing changed in the years. Their parents did not worry and were relieved as they could use the money that would have been used for a separate bed on new winter jackets and just a little more firewood to ward off the cold. The less they knew the better. They never questioned why they heard noises from their sons' room as there were always the sounds of their children speaking, giggling, and roughhousing coming from behind that closed door.

Gilbert loved to touch Ludwig, be it to pet him on the head, to hold him tight, to cuddle him close at night to sleep better. When Ludwig became curious, however, Gilbert started to have difficulties sleeping as he worried about what he would do if Ludwig were ever to be kidnapped, to hurt himself because Gilbert was too far away, how would he react? Would he be able to help Ludwig in time? Can he stop anyone else from touching him? Can he stop them from looking at him? Will he ever love me as I do him? Will he ever understa-

'Gilly, what's wrong?' muttered a groggy voice.

'Shh, mein Brüderlein. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, I'm here'

'Ok...love you'

'I love you too' the words were lost as Ludwig's breathing evened out again and he became oblivious to the world.

Calmed by the assurance that his brother was still here and loved him, he joined Ludwig in blissful oblivion.

* * *

This is me revisiting an old story I wrote with a dear friend some seven years ago. I have always returned, each time more surprised what I had started but never quite completed. It always seemed difficult for me to read the original as it jumped in too deep, too fast. This is my attempt to approach the topic in a more gentle fashion. Perhaps I will continue, perhaps I won't, and perhaps it will happen in another seven years. I won't make any promises as I have in the past but want to share this piece regardless. Enjoy if you will.


End file.
